Mazu sprays crybaby gas at Alice Zuberg
This is a grounded video by DaTrueAngie. After getting a detention slip for being late to class, Mazu decides to spray crybaby gas at Alice Zuberg, causing her to cry and sob. As a result, he gets grounded by his parents. Cast Transcript (June 22, 2019) * Mazu: I cannot believe Alice Zuberg gave me a detention slip for being late to class! I know, I'm going to spray some crybaby gas at her for revenge! * (Mazu puts on his gas mask and gets the crybaby gas spray bottle out and spray the entire hallway at full blast) * Zuberg was happily cleaning up the school cafeferia. * Alice Zuberg: I'm done from cleaning up the Cafeteria. * (Alice Zuberg goes to the hallway and her eyes begin to water from the gas) * Alice Zuberg: Hey. What was going sniffles on? Why do my eyes feel watery? * Mazu: Take that, Alice Zuberg! That's what you get for giving me detention slips for being late. Now i better get out of here because this is about to get ugly. * (Mazu runs away to go home as Alice Zuberg begins crying and sobbing extremely hard) * Alice Zuberg: (in Penny Ling’s voice) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! * (Cut to Mazu in the living room with Cyrus) * Cyrus: Let's watch the news. * (on TV) * Simba: We are entering this program with this news flash. A young dinosaur called Mazu sprayed some crybaby gas at Alice Zuberg. * Max: This is one of the ten worst things that happened at our school! * Asuna: I saw my children, Sinon and Leafa being hurt bad. i cannot believe they cannot walk for a week! Thanks to you Mazu, Sinon and Leafa need bandages for a few days because of you! * Ruby: Mazu, i hope you get grounded by your parents. You do not deserve to be in our school anymore! It was your fault! Everyone hates you. * Hongmao: I saw many of my students being carried to the hospital after Alice Zuberg cried and sobbed extremely mega harder and attacked them with her tears! Mazu, this is your fault! * Lantu: Mazu, i have to tell you something! I was teaching the students how to do chemistry and i saw Alice Zuberg’s tears near the classroom and a few of them got hurt! Everyone hates you. * Adlet Mayer: Mazu, you should be in trouble. So get grounded by your parents. * Simba: That was the news we have. And now back to the program. * back to the living room * Cyrus: HONEY, GET OVER HERE AND SEE WHAT OUR SON DID!! * walks to Cyrus * Lucian: What is it, honey? * Cyrus: Our son Mazu sprayed some crybaby gas at Alice Zuberg! * Lucian: What? He was going to be grounded. Thank you for telling me. * Cyrus: MAZU, WHAT WAS WRONG WITH YOU? I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU SPRAYED SOME CRYBABY GAS AT ALICE ZUBERG!! IT WAS YOUR FAULT!! AND BECAUSE OF THIS, I WILL GET THE LION GUARD TO BEAT YOU UP!! * Lucian: You need to be sorry for what you did to Alice Zuberg. * Cyrus: I agree with your mother! You are grounded until the school year of 2019-2010 while i order some Hey Arnold, Rugrats, Fairly Oddparents, Jimmy Neutron, Darkwing Duck, Ducktales, and Johnny Test DVDs and VHS's off of Amazon. And also, no porn/adult movies and shows for you. * Mazu: (in Johnny Test's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!! * Kion: Prepare for some bleeding! * Fuli: Prepare for some bleeding! * Beshte: Prepare for some bleeding! * Bunga: Prepare for some bleeding! * Ono: Prepare for some bleeding * Lion Guard (together): AND NOW! YOU SHALL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE!